(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a clamping device for mobile phones, and more particularly to a clamping device which is adjustable to permit easy and convenient clamping for mobile phones.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Mobile phones have become very popular today. The placement of the mobile phones may however pose a problem in driving. It will be inconvenient to use the mobile phone if the mobile phone is hung from the driver's waist or placed in the handbag or briefcase. If it is randomly placed on the seat, the mobile phone may bump against hard objects, damaging the components. Therefore, there have been developed mobile phone holders for mounting in cars. As earlier types of such holders were mostly box type devices, they could hold mobile phones of a compatible size only. Besides, they could not effectively hold the mobile phones firmly in place and prevent them from bumping against or moving about inside the boxes. Although clamping devices were later provided in mobile phone holders for use in cars, their clamping effect was not satisfactory and it is inconvenient to remove or place the mobile phones from or on the holder. Besides, there are other disadvantages such as complicated construction, high costs, and low compatibility.